


Rey’s Beaver

by BenSoloHands



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A tad of smut but not much, Animal hit by a car but nothing sad or graphic, F/M, This is crack, Veterinary Clinic, a lot of beaver talk, beaver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenSoloHands/pseuds/BenSoloHands
Summary: Ben Solo is a veterinarian and Rey brings her injured Beaver to him. Ben must help Rey with her beaver. Rey’s beaver is sad.....you get where I’m going with this.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 13
Kudos: 34





	Rey’s Beaver

“Dr. Solo, we have an emergency case coming in a few minutes.” Poe said as he burst into his office. 

“What kind of animal is it?” He asked looking up at him.

“I’m not sure, the lady was on her cell phone when she called. She didn’t have a good signal so I didn’t quite hear what it was. She said it was a hit and run situation.” Poe replied as he turned to go back to the front desk. 

“Must be a dog or cat then.” Ben said to himself as he finished his paper work and got up to head to the front desk. Just as he made it up to the front he heard screeching tires and a lady yelling for help outside. Ben looked at Poe and they ran out the front door. There was a small brunette struggling to get something heavy out of her old pick up truck. 

“Help me! Some asshole hit him and just kept driving!” She yelled over at Ben and Poe. Ben moved her out of the way and leaned in to pick up the large animal wrapped in a bloody blanket. Poe held the door open as Ben carried the animal inside with the woman hot on his heels. He took the animal into an exam room and closed the door. 

“What’s his name?” Ben asked the lady who was clearly panicking. 

“Chuck Norris! He’s my pet beaver!” She sobbed. Ben stared at her like she had grown 3 asses. He then opened up the blanket to see a giant hairy beaver with a bloody broken leg staring at him. 

“Um….you have a pet beaver…..named Chuck fucking Norris?” Ben asked in disbelief as he hit the call button to summon Poe into the room.

“YES! He’s my big hairy beaver that I have had since he was a baby! Help him!” She yelled as she grabbed Ben’s arms and shook him.

Poe walked into the exam room, took a look at the beaver and went straight to the cabinet to get the rabies vaccines. 

“That’s not necessary, my beaver is up to date on its vaccines.” The lady replied.

“What is your name?” Ben asked as he looked over her hairy beaver. 

“Rey Johnson, now help my big ass beaver!” She wailed sitting down in the chair next to the exam table. 

Poe looked over to whisper at Ben, “Is this bitch ok? Should I call the cops?” 

“No, lets just get her beaver to x-ray.” Ben replied motioning for Poe to pick up Rey’s beaver. 

“Wow Miss. Johnson, you have one heavy beaver!” Poe said as he picked up her beaver.

“Yes all my beaver ever eats are sausages and hot dogs. My beaver is very spoiled.” Rey replied as she patted her beaver before Poe left the room with it. Ben stayed in the room with Rey while Poe took the x-ray.

“So…..do you have to have a special license to handle that beaver?” Ben asked her as he leaned up against the wall trying to make small talk.

“Yes, especially when you have a beaver as big as mine. My beaver weighs about 67 pounds these days.” She replied looking up at him with tears in her eyes. Ben felt sorry for this beautiful beaver loving woman. He made his way over to sit in the chair next to her. 

“Your beaver will be fine Rey, I will take care of your beaver personally.” Ben said, patting her shoulder. “We may have to shave your hairy beaver in order to get to your beaver’s injury.” He continued.

‘Aww, well thats ok. I do like my beaver to be hairy but you do what you gotta do.” Rey replied, smiling at him. Ben thought he was slowly falling in fucking love. This beaver lady was gorgeous and she clearly had a good heart in order to care about her beaver so much. Poe brought Rey’s beaver back into the room and handed Ben the x-ray. 

“Looks like your beaver clearly has a broken leg and a deep cut. Your beaver will need to have stitches and wear a cast for the next six weeks.” Ben said looking deep into her beaver loving eyes. 

“Oh no, will my beaver be in any kind of pain? My beaver can usually take a beating since it's so big and strong but I’m not sure about this.” Rey asked, looking worried. 

“You have a very strong beaver Rey, I’m sure it can take it.” Ben replied as he gave Rey’s beaver a shot to numb the pain for the stitches. While Poe assisted Ben with Rey’s beaver her phone rang. 

“Finn! OMG Finn! My beaver was hit by a car! My beaver was in so much pain I didn’t know what to do!” Rey said to the dude on the other end. Ben and Poe looked over at Rey and listened in while she was talking to this Finn guy.

“No my beaver is being taken care of now by a very large hot veterinarian.” Rey whispered trying not to let Ben and Poe hear. 

“Ok Finn, I have to go now, my beaver is falling asleep. They gave it something for the pain and it's making it sleepy. Yes I will give my beaver a stroke from you. Bye!” Rey hung up her phone and looked at her beaver. 

“Ok Miss. Johnson, your beaver is all patched up. Make sure your beaver drinks plenty of fluids and gets plenty of those sausages and hot dogs you mentioned. If you have any questions about your beaver’s health then give me a call day or night.” Ben said as he handed her his card. Rey beamed at him and let her fingers linger on his as she took his card.

“Thanks Ben, I will be sure and call you with any questions about my large hairy beaver.” She replied. Poe picked up her beaver and followed Rey out to her truck. Ben looked out the window and waved as Rey waved back and drove off with her beaver. 

“Wow, that was some beaver wasn’t it??” Poe said walking over to stand next to Ben looking out the window. 

“Yes, a damn fine beaver that was.” Ben said wondering when he would see Rey and her beaver again.

  
  
  
  


Two days later Ben was sitting on his couch, it was a Saturday night filled with nature videos about beavers when his phone rang. 

“Hello, this is Dr. Solo.” He said answering the phone.

“Dr. Solo! Please tell me you make house calls! This is Rey Johnson and my beaver is very swollen and spitting up clear fluids!” Rey cried in horror.

“Yes Miss. Johnson, give me your address and I will be there for your beaver asap!” Ben replied and as he grabbed his medical bag and headed out the door.

“And Rey, don’t worry you're not alone.” Ben whispered.

“Neither are you.” Rey replied as she hung up.

“Well that was nice of her to say.” Ben thought as he cranked up his car. 

Ben pulled into Rey’s driveway and saw her standing on her front porch holding her beaver. He got out of his car and ran up to her. Rey placed her beaver into Ben’s hands as they walked inside her house. 

“Rey I think your beaver needs to have some fluids drained. Your beaver seems to be retaining a lot of water.” Ben said as he gave Rey’s beaver in injection to help with the water retention. A few minutes later, Rey’s beaver was up and limping around with its cast good as new.

“Omg Ben thank you for coming!” Rey said as she hugged him. “I thought my beaver was dying! It was so swollen and leaking everywhere!” She continued. 

“I’m glad I could help your beaver with its leaking Rey.” Ben said, licking his lips and looking into her eyes. Rey looked at his lips and her breathing began to pick up.

“Yes Ben…..my beaver thanks you. I’m sure my beaver would be glad to see you around here more often anytime it needs attention.” Rey whispered right before she pressed her lips to his. Ben moaned as Rey shoved her tongue in his mouth and pushed him towards the couch. 

“God you're so hot Ben! I was hoping my beaver would need you so I would have an excuse to call.” Rey said as she peeled his clothes off. 

“Rey, you are welcome to call me anytime with all you beaver related questions and concerns.” Ben huffed as he ripped her clothes off and took a nice round nipple in his mouth. Ben made his way down Rey’s abdomen and stopped when he saw Rey’s beaver staring at him. 

“Um Rey, your beaver is looking at me.” He said motioning towards it. 

“Don’t mind my beaver Ben, just pay attention to my pussy!” Rey said shoving his face between her legs. Ben gave Rey’s pussy the gold star treatment and she came with a scream grabbing his hair. Rey shoved Ben down to the floor and climbed on top of him. 

“I’m going to ride this beaver saving dick all fucking night.” Rey moaned. “I’m on birth control.” She continued. 

“I’m clean, now fuck my beaver saving ass!” Ben moaned as she impaled herself on his dick. While Rey rode him, Ben looked over to see her beaver playing in its water dish. 

“Rey...oh...ahhh baby your beaver is so wet.” He motioned for her to look at her beaver. 

“Yes it is, my beaver loves getting wet!” Rey moaned as she came all over Ben’s dick just as he painted her cunt with his seed. 

Rey laid down on the floor next to Ben as they came down from their highs. Ben pulled Rey over to him, kissed her and smacked her ass. 

“Ben, would you like to spend the night with me and my beaver?” Rey asked beaming at him. 

“Hell yes, I would love to spend time with you and your big wet hairy beaver.” He replied stroking her ass. 

“My beaver likes to sleep in my bed, I hope that’s not a problem. My beaver doesn't like to be alone at night.” She said as they got up and walked to her bedroom. 

“I don't mind Rey, I would love to sleep next to your beaver. I will even kiss it good night.” Ben said as they climbed under the covers and helped Rey’s beaver onto the bed. Ben kissed Rey’s beaver on its furry head. Rey’s beaver had never been happier. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
